


Dean, The Witch, and The Cellar

by p3rv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3rv/pseuds/p3rv
Summary: When backed into a corner, Dean is forced to ask a witch for help.





	Dean, The Witch, and The Cellar

Dean hated witches. Why he did was a simple enough answer. They were like all other monsters, reeking havoc on the lives of humans. He lost count of all the witches he had hunted over the years. It had to be in the triple digits, at least. Witches were common, but also well hidden. You never knew one was around unless they actually did something. For all he knew the waitress bringing him his burger was a witch. He laughed as he thought that.

The waitress left Dean his burger before running off to take other orders, wishing him a good meal. He quietly got to eating, eyes scanning the crowd. He was on this hunt alone, Sam had stayed behind at the bunker to finish up research on another case. This left Dean alone in a diner, chewing on his bacon cheeseburger while he eyed he suspected witch in another booth. She wasn't much younger than him, maybe 25, at the oldest. Hair dyed purple and her ear lobes stretched. He wondered why anyone would ever do that to themselves. Besides that, she looked normal enough. He kept staring at her for a few minutes, doing his best to memorize what she looked like. That’s when she looked up.

The witch looked right at him, eyes staring right into his. He almost flinched at the intensity of her stare. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. Black eyeliner flicked up at the out corners of her eyes, making her appear almost cat like. Her stare was so intense, he felt like a scared child.

But then the witch smiled.

The world around him melted and he felt like his heart slowed down, beating only every minute. He must have looked like an idiot, staring back at her open mouthed with a burger in hand. The contents of his burger slipping out from between the buns and down onto his plate with a wet plop. He wondered for a minute if she had put a spell on him. But her smiled started to falter, almost looking like she felt uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. She stopped smiling, eyes rolling before looking back down at her own plate, mouthing a “whatever”. 

Dean wasn't sure how to process what he was feeling. He could feel his brain short circuiting as he tried to come up with an explanation for what had just happened. He looked down at the mess on his plate, the burger's entrails making a soggy mess on his fries. He muttered a curse and tried to put his burger back together, glancing back up as he did. The witch was gone and he hadn't seen her leave. He cursed again and shot up from the table, smacking his knee on the table's edge as he did. He looked around and out the window, but she was no where in sight. 

“Figures,” he thought, “Damn witches.” Dean did his best to clean up the mess he made, throwing a few bucks on the table before leaving the diner. He wasn't going to hunt that witch down just standing around in the diner.  
As he got into his Impala he thought about the witch and the way he felt when she smiled. He thought he recognized the feeling, but he couldn't be sure. It had to be a spell. 

Had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a Supernatural fic. I only recently started to watch the show (I'm currently mid season 9). 
> 
> Consider this first chapter more of an introduction. 
> 
> :)


End file.
